


[In the Wall / 牢笼] Part 1

by Eichenter



Series: In the Wall / 牢笼 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Chinese, M/M, ooc
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eichenter/pseuds/Eichenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>囚犯赤司X狱警黑子的设定<br/>渣文笔，OOC有，预定HE<br/>以赤黑夫夫名义起誓绝不坑</p><p>注意：本章青峰渣得不忍直视……有顾忌的童鞋请绕道……<br/>===========================确认无误请开始食用===============================</p>
    </blockquote>





	[In the Wall / 牢笼] Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> 囚犯赤司X狱警黑子的设定  
> 渣文笔，OOC有，预定HE  
> 以赤黑夫夫名义起誓绝不坑
> 
> 注意：本章青峰渣得不忍直视……有顾忌的童鞋请绕道……  
> ===========================确认无误请开始食用===============================

“4011号！”

“到。”

“这间，进去！”狱警在名册上随意勾上一笔，看到了对应的姓名，随口嘲讽道：“哟，这不是逃了几亿税的大人物吗？好好待着吧！”

4011号囚犯刚走到门口，身后被踹了一脚，然后铁栅栏门被重重阖上，金属碰撞的刺耳声响回荡在寂静的监舍楼中。他缓缓抬起头，打量着自己的新住所：空间很小，一张床几乎塞满了整个屋子，被褥散发着奇异的恶臭；白色的墙因为许久没有粉刷，已经泛黄；顶侧开了一扇铁窗，阳光透进来反而更加压抑。赤金异瞳一一扫过每样物件，年轻的囚犯嘴角勾起了一个诡秘的弧度。他，赤司征十郎，赤司财团新任当主，本该扩展自己的商业触角，却不得不在着样的地方度过两年黄金时光，还真是命途多舛。

晚饭前囚犯们只是在放风。放风区夹在高墙之下，显得格外狭窄。正中种着一棵樱花树，赤司认为这种突兀的设计只是用来表示季节变化的，否则这里一年四季都是同一个样子。现在正值秋季，树叶虽然还没有变黄，但也绿得发黑。

吃过饭后，狱警把他们带回到了监舍。躺在床上，赤司被霉味熏得不禁皱眉。大概从监狱建成的时候起被褥就再也没有晒过了，而且历任主人似乎都不怎么注意卫生，现在还可以闻到他们的体臭。赤司翻了个身，尽力无视周围气味对自己造成的干扰。就这样紧绷着神经，不知过了了多久他终于度过了狱中的第一个晚上。

早上被狱警的哨声吵醒的时候赤司有一种解脱感，终于可以离开这张该死的床了。早餐前囚犯们先在放风区集合，他个头不算高，排在第一排靠近末尾的地方。狱警块头很大，皮肤黝黑，凶神恶煞般的相貌让几乎每一个囚犯都唯恐避之不及。

报数之后，狱警用他特有的慵懒语调说：“多了一个人啊。让我看看是谁……”说着目光一一扫过队列，很快他便发现了队尾的陌生面孔。

“哦，4011号。”他眯起眼读出赤司胸前的号码，等了一秒，没有听到答“到”，真是没规没距。他揪起赤司的衣领，本想只是给新人个下马威，看到一双异瞳毫不畏惧地直视着自己，忽然怒不可遏：“你这家伙，不知道被念到自己的编号要立刻喊‘到’吗？”

“啊，不知道。还真是抱歉呢。初来乍到，不懂贵地规矩，如有冒犯还请多多包涵。”眼神却毫无歉意。

狱警被他的态度彻底激怒，右臂用力，想把这个不知天高地厚的家伙狠狠掼倒，肩上却被人拉了一把，结果两个人一起摔倒在地。狱警还没从被人带倒的震惊中回神，赤司已经站了起来，居高临下俯视着他。

从没见过这个不可一世的凶恶的狱警被人放倒，队伍中有几人笑出声来。尽管声音很小，但在寂静的高墙内显得格外突兀。狱警站起身，铁青着脸喊道：“全体，绕着放风区跑！没有我的命令不许停！”

饿着肚子的心里暗暗咒骂着那个赤发的和那些毫无自制力不分场合随便笑的；笑出声的后悔自己为什么没控制住，也同样咒骂着那个赤发的；而成为众矢之的的赤发男子却平静得很，如果只看神色还会以为他在晨练。

“喂，4011，”跑在赤司左边的人低声说道，“因为你一个人我们大家不知道饿着肚子跑到什么时候，这份情谊你说我们要如何回报你呢？”

“如果没人笑的话，他只会针对我一个人。归根结底，还是你们自己的问题。”

“啧，嘴还挺硬。不过轮不到我们出手，青峰就会好好收拾你一顿。”

“青峰？那个狱警？”

“啊，好好享受吧。”

赤司瞥了眼正在树下抽烟的狱警青峰，自言自语道：“还真是期待啊，如果他有那本事的话……”

 

跑了大约20分钟，一个小个子的狱警来到放风区，跟青峰争执起来。因为周围异常沉重的脚步声，对话内容赤司没有听清。没多久，青峰便一脸不耐烦地下令：“行了不用跑了，都去食堂。”然后指着赤司：“你留下。”

小个子狱警对赤司说：“你不用留下。”

“喂，哲，这已经是我的底线了，我必须教育这家伙一下。”青峰看上去非常不满。

“基本食宿要保证，这也是我的底线。”被称为哲的狱警抬头直视着青峰，蓝色的眼眸中没有半丝退让的意思，“而且说起教育，我比青峰君更擅长。”

“好了好了，随你便。”青峰摆摆手，不再坚持。回头对赤司说：“4011，再做出什么事，我可不会放过你。”

早饭时赤司满脑子都是刚才的小个子狱警。被问到名字的时候，他答道：“我叫黑子哲也，请多指教。”对着一个囚犯用敬语，真是个有趣的家伙。说起来，这位黑子警官似乎把人道主义放到了至高无上的位置，绝不允许任何有违人道的行为。在监狱里坚持这样的理念，赤司也不知道应该敬佩他的高尚还是嘲笑他的幼稚。

过后，其他人都去劳动区做工，赤司则跟着黑子来到了谈话室。房间还算宽敞，靠窗的地方摆着一张桌子和几把椅子，窗外是一片草地，隔过草地便是狱警的宿舍。

黑子倒了两杯水，放在桌上，然后说：“请坐。”

“4011号……”他的手指一一滑过名单上的名字，很快停在某一行，然后抬头问道，“赤司征十郎？”

“是的。”

“那么，赤司君，我们今天来谈一谈规则。”

“黑子的规则是无论对什么人都用敬语吗？”赤司大大方方地直呼他的姓，黑子虽然不太习惯，但也没有纠正。

“我面前的人曾经做过什么事与我现在对他的态度没有关系。今天的话题是‘监狱的规则’，不是‘我的规则’。”

“好好，关于监狱的规则，你想说什么？”赤司靠在椅背上，完全是一副听人汇报工作的姿态。

黑子隐隐有些头疼，难道这个人一点负罪感都没有吗，不仅没有半分蹲监狱的意思，反而充满了管监狱的派头。“我们还是先来聊聊你为什么进来。”

“哦呀，黑子该不会不知道吧？怎么说也上了近一个月的头条呢。”

“难道赤司君认为这是一件值得骄傲的事？”

“不，过度曝光处理起很棘手。”赤司边说边想，“很多商业机密不得不公开。”

“重点是过度曝光？”黑子感到头更疼了，完全找不到切入口改造赤司扭曲的价值观。

“那黑子认为是什么？”赤司笑着反问。

“……赤司君没有其他的想法吗？”

“嗯……对整个集团的声誉造成了巨大的负面影响，如果需要反省的话只有这一点了。”赤司的语气似乎在评论某个计划的可行性一样。

无法交流。黑子揉了揉太阳穴，说：“不说别的了，我们回到监狱的规则上来。”

接下来黑子把监狱守则逐条讲给赤司，赤司的直直地盯着黑子，一副认真听取教育的样子。不得不承认，被那样的视线盯着看会产生强烈的逃避冲动。确认赤司完全记住守则的内容后，已经到了正午。赤司临走时说：“我们的谈话还会继续。”

黑子这才意识到，并不是赤司的价值观与主流格格不入，而是他刻意避开了自己希望的回答。把从灵魂深处改造犯人为己任的黑子感到了前所未有的压力。不过，越困难也就越有趣，不是吗？

视线再度对上赤司的异瞳，黑子一字一字地说，仿佛宣战一般：“是的，还会继续。”


End file.
